


The Outcome

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Reconciliation, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the trial, and who it happens with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what Gordon would be charged with exactly so I took a guess going by newspapers so if I got it wrong I aplogise!

Aaron felt sick; he stared down at the toast on the plate and grimaced, pushing the plate away and putting his head in his hands,  
"You should try and eat something, love."  
Aaron didn't answer. He took a few breaths and sat back,  
"Is it time to go yet?"  
Chas sighed and rubbed his arm,  
"Nearly. Soon as Cain gets here."  
Aaron took another breath and stood up,  
"I need some air..."  
Chas looked at him,  
"Love...it'll be okay."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"I just need some air."  
He looked up as the door opened and Cain walked in,  
"Alright, kid?"  
Aaron nodded tightly; Chas stood and touched his shoulder,  
"We should get going."  
Aaron glanced around,  
"Robert?"  
Cain jerked his head toward the door,  
"He's outside. Just saw him."  
Aaron frowned,  
"He didn't come in."  
Cain shrugged,  
"Come on."  
Aaron nodded again; glancing over at his mum before picking up his coat and following Cain from the room. 

Robert looked up as soon as they walked from the pub. He pushed away from the car and walked straight toward Aaron,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron looked at him and waited in place for him to walk over,  
"How are you?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Started to think you weren't gonna show up."  
Robert frowned,  
"Nothing on earth was gonna stop me coming today."  
Aaron gave a half smile and looked down at his feet,  
"You coulda come in."  
He met Robert's eye and the man shrugged,  
"Didn't wanna bug you. I thought maybe you'd have a bit on your mind."  
Aaron opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Chas,  
"Aaron love? We need to go."  
He nodded and Robert cleared his throat,  
"I'll see you there, yeah?"  
He turned toward his car,  
"Sugden?"  
He turned back to see Cain standing by the drivers seat of his own car,  
"Ride with us."  
Robert glanced at Aaron then at Cain who raised his eyebrows,  
"I ain't asking again."  
"No, yeah. Cheers."  
He walked quickly over to the car and climbed in beside Aaron in the back seat. Chas glanced back at Aaron,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded tightly,  
"Yeah. Let's just go."  
She reached back and squeezed his knee before nodding at Cain and looking toward the road as they started to drive.

The ride was silent; Robert glancing over at Aaron every now and then before looking away. He ached to reach out and take his hand, to calm him down. Instead he watched the man as he chewed his lip and tapped his fingers against his thigh. Cain sighed as he parked the car; turning in his seat and looking at Aaron,  
"Okay kid?"  
Aaron nodded and let out a long breath before opening the door. They piled from the car and looked up at the building they'd spent the last two weeks in. Aaron looked up at the place and took another deep breath,  
"Okay?"  
He looked at his mum and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
She rubbed his back and began to walk,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned and looked at Robert,  
"Can I just have a quick word?"  
Aaron glanced at Cain and Chas and nodded for them to go ahead. He stepped closer to Robert,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment and swallowed,  
"I just...needed to tell you..."  
He shifted in place,  
"Whatever happens when we go in there...whatever the outcome...you did the right thing. And everyone...your mum, Cain...me..."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"Are so proud of you."  
Aaron's face changed and he had to glance away and clear his throat,  
"Um...thanks."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I just wanted to tell you that before...that and I'm sorry...for what I did."  
Aaron sighed and shrugged,  
"Didn't matter in the end did it?"  
Robert nodded and looked at the building,  
"We should go in."  
Aaron nodded then stopped,  
"Thanks...for everything though."  
Robert gave a small smile,  
"Anytime. You know that."  
Aaron let out a long breath,  
"Yeah...yeah let's go."  
Robert squeezed his shoulder quickly as they walked toward the door.

It was taking all of Aaron's energy to keep calm; the knot in his stomach was making him feel sick and he was grateful in that moment that his mum hadn't forced his breakfast down him. He stared down at his shoes and let out a long breath. Chas rubbed his back slowly and leant in to whisper in his ear. He nodded in reply and rubbed his sweating hands on his trousers. He heard the doors open but he didn't look up; didn't want to look in the man's eyes as he entered the room.   
"All rise."  
He stood up with the others but kept staring at the floor; his knees felt weak and he wanted to collapse but he clenched his fists and focused on breathing. He sat heavily when he went down; his eyes still fixed downward and his grip on Chas's hand tightening. He didn't hear a word the judge said; focusing just on keeping his breathing steady,  
"Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?"  
The woman said yes and Aaron closed his eyes; he could feel the bile rise in his stomach and he wanted to keep it down. He could feel the man's eyes on him; boring into him. Chas squeezed his fingers and stroked his hand with her thumb. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before looking back at his lap. Robert moved his own hand to touch his wrist,  
"On the charge of sexual assault of a minor how do you find the defendent?"  
Aaron opened his hand and took Robert's; squeezing his fingers tightly and shutting his eyes again.   
"Guilty."  
The noise from the family was almost deafening. Aaron collapsed forward and gasped as tears immediately began pouring from his eyes. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He heard the gavel hitting the wood and he knew the judge was speaking but he couldn't hear him. His mum let go of his hand to hug him but his grip on Robert remained,  
"You did it. You won."  
The man's words in his ear made him turn and he couldn't help the shocked grin that came to his face,  
"I won?"  
Chas hugged him again; kissing his head,  
"You won, baby. You won."

"Here."  
Robert looked in surprise at the pint placed before him,  
"Okay?"  
Chas put her hand on Robert's,  
"These last few months, you've really proved yourself, proved that you do love my boy. And...I'm not saying I like you...or that I'm ever gonna be happy about it...but if there is a time where you and him decide to make a go of it, I'm not gonna stand in your way."  
Robert looked at her for a long moment then glanced down,  
"Thank you...Chas. I appreciate it."  
He glanced over to where Aaron was laughing away with Adam,  
"I know I hurt him."  
He looked at her,  
"And I hurt you. And I'm sorry."  
He swallowed,  
"I love him. And I'm gonna make sure he knows that. Every day."  
Chas nodded,  
"That's all I want. For him to know how much he's loved."  
She glanced over to where Cain was sitting with the family then back at Robert,  
"I'll make sure the rest of them stay off you."  
Robert smirked,  
"Appreciate that."  
Chas reached out and squeezed his hand again before turning and leaving him alone.

She walked into the back room to grab her phone and smiled when she saw Aaron. She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug,  
"Mum."  
She smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck,  
"I am so proud of you."  
He chuckled,  
"You've said. A lot."  
She pulled back and cupped his face,  
"And I'm gonna keep saying it."  
Aaron gripped her and smiled,  
"Thanks."  
She smiled and stroked his cheek,  
"It's over, love. All that pain and guilt and...all that matters now is you being happy, doing whatever you want to do to make you happy."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'm getting there."  
She smiled gently,  
"And Robert is a part of that?"  
Aaron looked away,  
"Aaron?"  
He met her eye,  
"You were gripping his hand pretty tight in that court room."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I was terrified weren't I? I woulda held anyone's hand."  
Chas raised an eyebrow and dropped her hands down to rub his arms,  
"If he makes you happy-"  
"Mum."  
"Listen to me. If he makes you happy...then I'm not gonna argue it."  
Aaron looked at her for a moment then hugged her again,  
"I want you to be happy, mum."  
Chas smiled; tears filling her eyes,  
"Oh my sweet boy...you have no idea how much I love you."  
Aaron closed his eyes,  
"I love you too."  
Chas rubbed his back before pulling away and sniffing,  
"Now...you need to promise me something?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Yeah?"  
Chas cupped his face,  
"You focus on you now, okay? I'm fine. We're all fine. Just...find your happiness now."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Can't promise I'll stop worrying about you."  
Chas smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead,  
"Do you know...I think I lucked out. I have the best son anyone can ever ask for."  
Aaron smiled,  
"And I have the best mum."  
Chas watched him for a moment and then kissed his head again,  
"Go on. Go find your happiness."  
Aaron smiled and headed to the door before turning,  
"I mean it you know...you're the best mum."  
Chas smiled at him then waved him away,  
"Go on. Go."  
Aaron smiled and tapped the doorframe before heading back into the pub. He looked around and saw Robert sitting in the corner, alone, one hand wrapped around his pint glass and his stare distant. He glanced back toward the back room and chewed his lip for a moment. He glanced toward Adam and Victoria; the two of them leaning toward one another and laughing. He glanced back at Robert again and took a deep breath as he walked over to him,  
"Hey."  
Robert looked up and shifted in his seat,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron put his hands on the table,  
"You coulda joined us."  
Robert looked over at where Adam and Victoria were kissing,  
"Didn't wanna...interrupt."  
Aaron glanced over and frowned before looking back at Robert,  
"Do you fancy a walk? I could do with clearing my head a bit."  
Robert's eyebrows went up,  
"Yeah. Sure."  
Aaron glanced over to the bar as Robert stood up; catching Chas's eye and smiling briefly before leading the way from the pub.

He glanced over at Robert and smiled briefly before looking down at the river below them.   
"I forgot to ask how you're feeling?"  
Aaron sighed and shrugged,  
"It's weird. It's like...I feel lighter. That make sense? Like a massive weights gone."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I'm glad. Be good to have the old Aaron back."  
He stopped,  
"Not that you're not good or anything."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"It's fine."  
Robert looked out at the river and kicked himself,  
"So-"  
"Can-"  
They both grinned and Robert gestured,  
"Go ahead."  
Aaron fiddled with his sleeve,  
"Why'd you stick around through it all?"  
Robert started slightly,  
"Oh...um...I wanted to."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Sorry, didn't mean to have that sound like a...I just meant...I tell you I just wanna be friends and you still stick by me."  
Robert leant on the bridge,  
"It's what friends do isn't it? Stick by each other. I didn't care what you said...I was gonna be there. Always."  
He tapped the wood and shrugged,  
"That and it hasn't changed you know...what I feel."  
Aaron watched him for a moment then leant down; resting his forearms on the wood and clasping his hands together as they watched the water in silence. Aaron looked over at him again,  
"Can I ask you something else?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"'Course."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"My mum uh..."  
He smiled,  
"She told me to go do what makes me happy. That I need to focus on that now."  
"She's right."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Are you happy?"  
Robert stood straighter,  
"Me?"  
Aaron shrugged and Robert scoffed,  
"I...guess? Yeah?"  
Aaron glanced down and Robert sighed,  
"That scumbag being put away makes me happy. Seeing you get justice makes me happy, you smiling again...that makes me happy. Having you-"  
He was cut off as Aaron pulled him down and kissed him; the gentlest of presses against his bottom lip. He pulled away slowly and met Robert's surprised eye. The man closed his mouth and swallowed,  
"That does it too."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Thanks for not pulling away this time."  
"You uh...got me by surprise."  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Should I try again?"  
Robert's eyebrows went up,  
"You want to?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Wouldn't be the worst thing I guess."  
He moved in to kiss him again only to have Robert touch his arms gently as he stopped him in his tracks.   
"Aaron..."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You don't want me?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"You're seriously asking me that?"  
He moved his hands down Aaron's arms until they rested on his wrists,  
"I want you...god I want you...You know that...just need to make sure you want this."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I wouldn't do it if I didn't want it."  
Robert searched his face for a moment,  
"You don't understand...if this happens...then I want it to be-"  
"Proper."  
He nodded and Aaron bit his lip,  
"I never wanted to just be your mate...I just..I needed to get my head around all this trial stuff and well...it's over innit?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah...today. It's literally just over-"  
"Look if you don't want this-"  
Robert took Aaron's hands,  
"Aaron...this is all I want."  
He looked down at Aaron's hands,  
"But I can't take advantage of this. You're...you're elated and-and you're probably in shock with how things worked out and I don't-I can't...use that to my advantage. I can't. I couldn't deal with it if something happens and you regret it. I-I love...I love you. Too much."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Robert."  
He took his hands back and used one to cup the back of Robert's head,  
"I want this...not because of the trial, or because I'm happy with the result...I want this because I...I feel the same way about you as you do about me. I'm just...I'm ready now."  
Robert scrunched his forehead; the feel of Aaron's fingers playing with his hair making his knees weak. Aaron leant in until their lips almost brushed against each other; his other hand moving slowly up Robert's arm as Robert gripped his lapels,  
"Please?"  
"Maybe we should just try and date...or something? First?"  
Aaron couldn't help the smile,  
"Or maybe you should shut up and kiss me?"  
Robert met his eye and groaned; all his resolve disappearing as he surged forward and kissed Aaron. He pressed him against the railings as their hands moved; Aaron's coming down to grip Robert's arms as Robert wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him desperately. They broke apart; staring into one another's eyes and panting before falling into another kiss.  
"Wait-wait-wait."  
Aaron groaned and licked his lips,  
"Seriously?"  
Robert cupped his face and kissed his lips gently,  
"Slow."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Can we go back to yours?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Yeah...yeah course."  
Aaron nodded again then met his eye,  
"You know it's for sex?"  
Robert laughed and pressed his forehead against Aaron's,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron smiled and closed his eyes; just enjoying the sensation of Robert's thumbs stroking his cheeks. "You know there's no need to rush...you know that don't you? I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron bit his lip and before pulling back,  
"Kiss me again."  
Robert closed the gap and kissed him gently,   
"God I missed this."  
Aaron sucked in a breath and kissed him again,  
"I want you."  
Robert nodded,  
"You have me."  
He brushed their noses together,  
"You have me."

Robert looked down at Aaron and swallowed. His hands moved along his legs slowly as his eyes travelled down his scarred and battered body. Aaron tried to shy away,  
"Not exactly a turn on are they?"  
Robert's face changed and he gripped Aaron's knees,  
"Hey. There is nothing..inside or out, about you that doesn't turn me on."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. Robert shook his head and leant down; pressing a bit to Aaron's knee,  
"You know what I meant."  
Aaron laughed again and pulled him down; wrapping his arms around his neck,  
"Always knew you were a kinky freak. Wanting my insides."  
Robert grinned and cupped Aaron's chin to kiss him,  
"You're gorgeous."  
Aaron ran his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"Listen..."  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron's eyes flicked down to his lips then back to his eyes,  
"Everything that's happened...all of this...you've been incredible. I can't...I can't ever thank you enough for that."  
Robert stroked Aaron's cheek gently,  
"You don't need to, ever."  
"I do actually...I pushed you away so much and you just didn't give up...you saved my life. Literally. I just...wanna...I wouldn't have wanted anyone else there."  
Robert kissed him gently and pressed their heads together,  
"I'm gonna be here. Always. I promise."  
Aaron smiled and leant up to close the gap between them. The kisses became slow and indulgent as they took their time until Robert moved to kiss Aaron's throat; Aaron bit his lip and closed his eyes; his fingers tangling in Robert's hair,  
"I love you."  
Robert stopped and lifted his head to look at Aaron,  
"I love you too."  
Aaron swallowed again and smirked before glancing around,  
"You got any rubbers?"  
Robert moved to climb from the bed then froze,  
"Shit, no. No I don't."  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbows,  
"No?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Haven't needed 'em have I?"  
Aaron huffed and collapsed back into the pillows,  
"Probably not the best idea anyway."  
Robert frowned and Aaron shrugged,  
"Not exactly prepared for tonight am I?"  
Robert glanced down his body and then laughed,  
"That's gross."  
"Necessary though ain't it?"  
Robert lay down beside him; propping himself up and looking down at him. He trailed a finger slowly down Aaron's chest,  
"How about we wait for that? And instead..."  
He kissed his jaw again,  
"I just..."  
He moved down and kissed his chest,  
"Touch you."  
He lifted his head,  
"And kiss you."  
His hand moved down until he could cup Aaron,  
"And make you feel good?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"What about you?"  
Robert leant down,  
"I told you...we don't have to rush."  
Aaron smiled and stroked his cheek,  
"Go on then."  
Robert flicked his tongue out against Aaron's lip,  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
Aaron tangled his fingers in Robert's hair and arched his back as Robert got to work.

Aaron was awake first; the room still dark and the house quiet. He stared at the ceiling and waited for it, the moment he was so used to, the crushing weight on his chest as everything rushed back to him; all the pain and fear. He blinked as he stared; his chest easing as he realised the feeling wasn't coming; in fact the only feeling he had was one of safety, and of warmth. He looked over at the sleeping Robert pressed against him and he smiled; turning onto his side and reaching out to brush the man's hair behind his ear. He chewed his lip for a moment and glanced at the time before sighing and pressing his lips gently to Robert's forehead. He climbed from the bed and grabbed his clothes. He dressed silently and sat back on the bed to tie his shoes; starting slightly when the arms appeared around his middle and the lips pressed against his neck,  
"You ditching me already?"  
Aaron smiled and covered Robert's hands with his own,  
"I was gonna wake you."  
Robert pulled back and ran his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"Everything okay? Not regretting it?"  
Aaron smirked and turned his head to look at Robert,  
"No. Not regretting it."  
Robert glanced down at Aaron's lips,  
"So where are you going?"  
Aaron took Robert's hand,  
"I just...I should get back. I can't face the questioning yet. Vic and Adam...like you said we haven't even been on a date yet."  
Robert nodded,  
"So...we should go on a date?"  
Aaron smiled and looked down,  
"I need to go home."  
Robert nodded slowly,  
"Okay...you take your time. I'll be here when you-"  
Aaron leaned forward and kissed him,  
"Meet me at the cafe? 10ish?"  
Robert nodded,  
"'Kay."  
Aaron pressed a hand to his cheek,  
"I want this."  
Robert nodded and smiled,  
"Me too."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"See you later."  
Robert fell back into the pillows and smiled; Aaron climbed from the bed and walked to the door before turning back,  
"I was thinking of seeing Liv later...thought she might...want some support after yesterday."  
Robert folded his arm under his head,  
"Lucky girl...having such a good brother."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah we'll see."  
He shifted,  
"Will you come with?"  
Robert raised his eyebrows and sat up,  
"You want me to?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"S'what boyfriends do innit?"  
Robert broke into a grin,  
"Boyfriend?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You not my boyfriend, then?"  
Robert climbed from the bed and walked over,  
"Yes...Aaron. If you're asking. I am indeed, one hundred percent, your boyfriend."  
Aaron nodded,  
"So you'll come with?"  
Robert pulled him in,  
"Of course."  
Aaron smiled,  
"What?"  
He shrugged again,  
"Just...never thought I'd hear you say it, that's all."  
"Oh that I'm your boyfriend?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Was kind of a dream actually."  
"Should I say it again?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Buy me breakfast first."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"See you then."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him once more before pulling away and leaving the house quietly. He closed the front door behind him and stood on the path; he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, the cool morning air filling his lungs. He opened his eyes and looked around at the deserted village; a smile tugging at his lips as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back home.


End file.
